


Drabbles

by mistalagan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistalagan/pseuds/mistalagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ficlets100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush (Gabriel/Kali)

The first time he sees her, she’s dancing. She doesn’t see him, of course, because her eyes are blind fire, and fire wreathes her limbs as her feet stamp and crash on broken skin and bone. Blood falls wastefully from her full lips and soaks into the already reddened ground. The skulls wrapped around her slender limbs clack and clink together in an odd form of laughter, and still she dances, until the corpses beneath are shapeless memories of mortal pain.

She is all of the passion heaven long forgot, and it is then Gabriel swears he will have her.


	2. Enclosed

Fingers are fascinating things. He wiggles them, makes a fist, looks down into the puddle of water at the feet – his feet, now – to see an unfamiliar face wavering on its shivering surface.

He wants to step into the puddle, to see what it's like, but he can't quite balance properly on the other foot and instead falls bodily in. It's unpleasant. He wrinkles the nose.

The soul he's holding inside himself, like the too-small body is holding him, stirs and scratches. That, too, is unpleasant. He pushes it smaller, until it's just a little speck, calm and quiet.

Better.


End file.
